


Stardust

by helix_felix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, sooo muuuch flufffff, you gon get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helix_felix/pseuds/helix_felix
Summary: Changbin rants about how adorable Felix is while proposing cuz why notim sorry im bad at summaries





	Stardust

"I remember when I first saw you. It was in 3rd grade and I could tell that you hated me just by the way you looked at me. Then in 7th grade, we actually became friends. It was in 8th grade during an English class that I realized that your freckles that peppered your face looked like stars. At that time, I wanted to find and tell you about every constellation. I still do, actually. When we were both freshmen, you got lost and came to me for help and your face was one of the most adorable I had ever seen. It was when we were juniors that I looked at you and felt love. In our sophomore year in college, I drunkenly asked you out and was so surprised that you said yes, I fainted on the spot. The next morning I woke up to us cuddling and I was so embarrassed that I ran away and didnt talk to you in a week. I saw you at Covfefe(tm) and you ran up to me and kissed me like no one was watching. The thing was, pretty much everyone was watching. I think Hyunjin still has the video. I remember the first time I said I love you to you. We were having a movie night and in the television light, with your hair in every direction, your lips plump from kissing, and your oversized sweatshirt on, I knew I loved you. The ways your eyes popped out made me love you even more. I knew that i loved and Im guessing from what Im about to do, hopefully you love me back." Changbin got down on one knee and Felix gasped and put his hand on his mouth while his eyes started to water. "Will you, Lee Felix, do me the honour of marrying me?"  
Felix started to cry as Changbin said these words.   
"Aw babe dont cry" Changbin quickly stood up and wiped Felixs eyes.   
"So what do you say?" Changbin whispered.  
"Yes. A million times yes."


End file.
